nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Let There Be Light, Part 1/script
Let There Be Light, Part 1 Season 3, Episode 25 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Monkey King’s castle during the day. Cut to the inside; Kai-Lan, her three friends, the nine animatronics, the Monkey King himself, Grim Griefer, the alicorn/pegasus duo, and the ghost duo are chatting. Hoho and Rintoo are at a table with food.) * Rintoo “Seems like it’s been a while since we went here.” * Hoho “Yeah. Remember the last time we went here?” (Cappy joins the pair.) * Cappy “You guys went here before?” * Rintoo “Yep. It was loads of fun.” (Kai-Lan walks in.) * Kai-Lan “While the Monkey King had to leave, we started decorating the inside of his castle. But then we made a huge mess and we were worried that the Monkey King will get mad at us.” * Cappy “So...did he get mad?” (Tolee comes in.) * Tolee “Well, he wasn’t. We apologized and helped clean the place up.” * Cappy “Then, that must be some adventure.” * Rintoo “Sort of like one, but overall, it was fun.” * Kai-Lan “I’m glad we get to visit again today.” (Cut to frame all; the monkey hero sets a plate of cookies on the table.) * Griefer “I’m glad I came too, but I don’t think it’s that exciting. I’m just a sidekick.” * Ulysses “Yes, but you’re a companion to the famous superhero.” * Spike “How is it different than not being the hero’s partner?” * Griefer (glumly) “It isn’t.” * King “Grim, dude, what’s wrong?” * Jack “Hey, why the loooooooooong face?” (Accompanied by a pull at the sad face that stretches out like rubber. The instant Jack lets go, skin and facial features pop right back where they belong and the guy in the robe rubs a little feeling back into his chin.) * Griefer “I’ve just been feeling a little unsure about things lately. It doesn’t seem like my new role as the hero’s partner…” * Thorn “...isn’t that exciting?” * Felix “That’s just silly. I bet the Monkey King would totally need your help in his adventures.” (The Monkey King crosses to Grim.) * Griefer “I know. But…” * King “But..?” * Griefer “Well, it’s just...the Monkey King is a famous superhero known for his humor and bravery…” (Said hero nods and smiles.) * Griefer “...Volcanian is known for his incredibly amazing alicorn magic…” (He nods/smiles.) “...Kerogine is a ghost with an extensive knowledge of the supernatural…” (with slight bitterness) “...and me? Well...since I’m not a bad guy anymore...I don’t know who I am. Or what purpose I serve now.” ~(Song)~ (He walks dejectedly away outside the castle; dissolve to a long shot of the front yard as he leans foward onto one of the stone statues.) Griefer It isn’t that I’m ungrateful For all the friends that I’ve earned For all the journeys I have ventured All the lessons I’ve gone to learn (He looks upon a few clouds in the sky.) But I wonder what I’m doing now What my role is meant to be I don’t know how I’ll become The person that I can’t see (As he turns away from the statue, the Monkey King, Volcanian, and Kerogine come in.) Griefer I’m just a skeleton in a robe I was evil, this is true But it’s still unclear to me Just what I am meant to do (He turns to Kerogine and Volcanian.) I want to have a purpose Want to do all that I can I want to become a good guy And to be a part of the plan (Now the heroic primate walks out and rests a hand gently on the skeletal guy’s head.) King Your destiny’s uncertain And that’s sometimes hard to take (Vivid poles of the aurora borealis glowed across the sky.) But it will become much clearer With every new choice you make (The red alicorn joins them.) Volcanian Patience is never easy I understand wanting more (He crosses away from the pair, spreading his wings to hover.) I know how hard it is to wait To spread out your wings and soar Kerogine But you stand here for a reason You’re as gifted as the eye could see (Grim smiles and nods at the compliment; overhead shot of the quartet, zooming out.) You’ve dropped the villanous act, so now you are free (Cut to the Monkey King/Volcanian/Kerogine, then tilt up to the sky. The sun and moon rise into view.) King, Volcanian, Kerogine Know that your time is coming soon As the sun rises, so does the moon (A light blue heart appears in the middle.) As love finds a place in every heart (A flash of white fills the screen and fades to show the moon, starts, and a shower of twinkling sparks. Tilt down to the three in a circle around Grim.) No need to worry, you’ll find your part Volcanian We understand you wanting more (The Monkey King and Kerogine lift off --- in the former’s case, he is levitated by the red alicorn; he does the same a moment later.) A chance to shine, a chance to soar (Grim’s perspective; high overhead, they fly a slow, tight circle, looking down at him.) Kerogine Soon will come the day it turns around (The front yard again; they land.) King, Volcanian, Kerogine Know that your time is coming soon (Tilt up to the sky; the same sequence plays out at in the previous chorus.) As the sun rises, so does the moon As love finds a place in every heart (The view dissolves to a close-up of a drawing of a grinning Grim against a black ground. Zoom out slowly to show it reflected in one of his sockets before it fades away.) No need to worry, you’ll find your part (The heroic monkey steps over to lift his chin tenderly.) King No need to worry, you’ll find your part ~(Song ends)~ (They both embrace, which lasts for a moment before he backs away.) * King “Your time will come.” (He, Volcanian, and Kerogine walk toward the front door. The camera tilts up to the moon, the aurora borealis fades away. The camera tilts town to a meadow. A tall cloaked figure emerges from a bush and runs off into a sidewalk, only to be brought up short by Mitta, who is clearly unnerved.) * Mitta “Hey...you. I’ve never seen you around here before.” * Figure “Well, little girl, I can assure you...I am no friend.” (It raises a drill-like hand high above its head. Snap to black.) (Snap to a long shot of the town hospital, then cut to Mitta laying on a hospital bed. Her skin has a blue-purple tinge to it and her eyes are half-closed. Kai-Lan is on one side.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, Mitta! Who did this to you? * Mitta (weakly) “I...I don’t know. It was just a g-guy...in a cloak. Then he...he...poisoned me.” * Kai-Lan (addressing someone o.s.) “Do you guys know who it is?” (Zoom out a bit to show the ghost duo are there.) * Kerogine “Not only do we have an idea of who that cloaked figure is… * Phantabus “...but we have an idea of what he’s up to.” * Mitta “He?” * Kerogine “Drillzer.” * Mitta “Drillzer?” * Phantabus “Not too long ago, before your animatronic friends came along, Drillzer and his army of horrifying creatures known as Toxin Matter planned to shroud this planet into darkness.” * Mitta (weakly) “Wh...What does...that mean? I-Is...that…?” * Kerogine “He must’ve been that cloaked figure you saw earlier, am I right, Mitta?” * Mitta (weakly) “Yeah...yeah, I...think so. I mean...that...has to be him.” * Kai-Lan “So he’s here now?” * Phantabus “It would appear so. Drillzer has caused quite a lot of chaos when he first got here. He ordered his crew to capture a few people, and no one knows what happened to those people. However, the Monkey King spoiled his evil plan and saved the day, causing Drillzer to leave in anger.” * Kerogine “We don’t know what he’s up to, but I do know that whatever he’s plotting could put everyone in danger.” (Kai-Lan voiced a gasp. Then she gets off the table.) * Kai-Lan “Then I’ll just have to warn the Monkey King and ---” * Kerogine “No, Kai-Lan. I’m afraid I must leave that task up to Phantabus.” * Phantabus “What?” * Kerogine “Your capability of sensing magical imbalances is slightly more keen than mine.” * Phantabus “Well...if you’re sure…” * Kerogine “Do not worry, Phantabus. Just try to fight him off.” (The blue ghost nods before he transforms into a wisp that flies swiftly through the open window above the bed. Wipe to a patch of blue sky and a single cloud smack-dab in the middle. The wisp flutters past Drillzer from behind; four-foot-tall white hornet with a single pair of arms and two sets of lets, his artificial upper right arm ends with a drill in place of a hand, large transparent wings that kept him fluttering not to high above the cloud, and a large stinger. Cut to him with three Toxin Matter; this shot reveals his piercing orange/red eyes.) (The wisp comes back and lands onto another lone cloud not to far away from him. Phantabus materializes into his normal form and keeps a close watch on the large bee. Each Toxin Matter is a black spherical creature with red eyes and disembodied clawed hands. Around its body are orange petal-like feelers.) * Phantabus (to himself) “What could you really be up to, Drillzer?” (He heard buzzing nearby; zoom out a bit to show Drillzer and his crew has caught him hiding.) * Drillzer “Playing a game of hide-and-seek, eh, Phantabus? You know I don’t do that kind of little-kid junk.” * Phantabus “And just how do you know who I am, Drillzer?” * Drillzer (circling him slowly) “I’ve heard a lot about you...Phantabus. You’re that ghost that’s been haunting people in their dreams. Still doing that, I see? Well, I might as well call you a loser for that.” * Phantabus “Yeesh! Those days are over, Drillzer! So what are you plotting?” (The hornet stops.) * Drillzer “I’m plotting nothing, so shut up and scram. I have important things to discuss with my Toxin Matter crew. Honestly, why have you gave up on something you’ve been doing a long time ago?” * Phantabus “Why do you care? I’ve changed, alright? I don’t do that anymore!” * Drillzer “Yeah, right. So...I’ve wanted to ask you a favor. I want you to help me grow stronger, and if you do, you’ll be rewarded with something far greater than friendship.” * Phantabus “What’s that?” (The giant hornet’s eyes glowed a brighter red than before for a moment.) * Drillzer “Power. Once I jab poison into these low-class fools, nothing would give me greater pleasure to see this world become my world. A world of darkness! A world I’m meant to take over!” * Phantabus (angrily) “You wouldn’t dare!” * Drillzer (smiling wickedly) “Oh.” (cackles) “I would dare. Come, Phantabus. Join me and my crew, and reclaim your title as ‘Ghost of Dreams’.” (sneering) “Unless...you’re too cowardly.” * Phantabus (angrily) “No! I won’t back down!” * Drillzer (smiling wickedly) “So you’ll join me?” * Phantabus (confused) “What?” * Drillzer “You said you ‘won’t back down’. Am I right?” (Accompanied by a short, silent gasp from the sky-blue dream traveler.) * Phantabus “But I didn’t mean to say ---” * Drillzer “Great! You’re in!” (He flies off.) (Phantabus glares ahead.) * Phantabus (angrily) “But I haven’t agreed to anything!” * Drillzer (from o.s. distance) “Exactly!” (The three black creatures from behind Phantabus gave him a forceful nudge forward before the one in the middle takes a tight grip on his right arm and is dragged away.) * Phantabus “Wait! Wait a second! Hold on! Drillzer! Tell these guys to let go of me!” * Drillzer “Oh, what’s the matter, Phantabus? You scared you’ll turn back to that lonely ghost in the past?” * Phantabus “Just let me go! I honestly do not want to go back to those days!” (eyes close tightly) “I hate thinking about it! So much that I just want to cry.” * Drillzer “Well, then go on and let the tears fall.” * Phantabus (angrily) “Never!” * Drillzer “Too bad, then. You agreed to join me, so that’s what I want you to do.” * Phantabus “But...I haven’t agreed to anything!” (Now they’ve gone beyond the Earth’s atmosphere and heading towards space.) * Drillzer “Yeah right. You agreed to it anyway without knowing it.” * Phantabus “I...did?” * Drillzer “What do you think, genius?” (The blue ghost looks down a bit then at Drillzer.) * Phantabus “But...what about my…?” * Drillzer “Friends? Pfffffft! You don’t need them. You have me and my scary gang of Toxin Matter!” * Phantabus “You can’t do this, Drillzer. Please drop the act.” * Drillzer “I’m afraid there’s no point in convincing me to stop. After all, I was created to despise light. And you, Phantabus, might be just the guy I need for my evil plan.” * Phantabus (angrily) “What is your evil plan?” (Cut to a long shot of the crew now floating in space.) * Drillzer “Well, not only do I plan to shroud your precious planet to darkness, but I also came back to finish what I started.” (glaring ahead) “That kooky Minkey Kong ---” * Phantabus “Monkey King!” * Drillzer “Whatever. That primate of a hero ruined my evil plan the last time I tried to invade Earth.” * Phantabus (smirking, sarcastically) “That’s because you were a loser back then.” * Drillzer “Shut up and let me talk! I wanted to get back at that guy. Once I put my plan together, I will make sure the Mortkey Kung ---” * Phantabus “Monkey King!” * Drillzer “Whatever. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get in my way. Ever!” (He and his trio of Toxin Matter laughed. Cut to the surprised ghost.) * Phantabus (to himself) “I’m sorry, Kerogine.” (Dissolve to a long shot of the animatronics’ tower.) * Cappy (voice over) “Who’s Drillzer?” (Cut to the nine mechanical animals, three actual animals, and one human girl in the living room.) * Kai-Lan “Based on what Kerogine and Phantabus told me, he’s said to be a dangerous being.” * Spike “Well, what exactly brings him here then?” * Thorn “If he’s a bad guy, what do you think he wants?” * Jack “Honey!” * Felix “Come on, Jack. Get real. Drillzer must want something better way better than honey.” * Kai-Lan “Well, for one thing, I believe my sister Mitta was attacked by him. She has poison all over her body.” * Robots (shocked) “Mitta?!” * Kunekune “Tell her I said ‘get well soon’.” (Just then, Howard comes flying through an open window. He hoots and lands next to Kai-Lan.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, Howard.” (The small owl hands her a note.) * Kai-Lan “A note? For me?” (A nod from Howard.) * Hoho “What’s it say?” (Howard flies off; Kai-Lan reads it, then lowers the paper, eyes wide with sudden fear.) * Kai-Lan “That we’re all needed to meet with Kerogine right now!” (Cut to a long shot of the ghosts’ lair on the mountaintop. The gang, from down below, ran into view and sped up the mountain. A second cut shifts the view to the interior of the area; the door bursts open and the gang ran in, skidding to a stop when they saw Kerogine nearly hiding in the shadows.) * Kai-Lan “We came as quickly as we could.” (The Monkey King and Grim Griefer came in as well, surprising the young ones.) * King “So did we! Is something wrong?” * Kerogine “I’m afraid Phantabus was the wrong choice to look out for Drillzer and the effect that friendship would have upon him.” * Rintoo “What? What do you mean by that?” * Ulysses “Has he done something terrible?” * Kerogine “I’m afraid...Phantabus has betrayed us and joined forces with Drillzer.” * but Kerogine (shocked) “WHAT?!?” * King “But...But why?” * Cappy “Yeah, why?” * Kai-Lan “But...how could he do this? I thought our friendship meant something to him! I thought he...he had changed!” * Felix “And after all, friendship is what he wanted when we first encountered him.” * Manny “So...how could he just...throw it all away like it’s nothing?” * Kerogine “Drillzer has poisoned his victims so that he has the strength to take over this planet.” (Dissolve to Rainbowbolt and Volcanian in flight. Behind them is Drillzer and a Toxin Matter. The former gets his drill ready and punctures it through their skins one by one, the sky briefly darkening and the two falling into a pond; the two victims swam out and laid in the grass, both developing a purple/blue tinge on their skins.) * Kerogine (voice over) “Each and every time, Drillzer gains magic from those he poisons.” (A second dissolve shifts to Hula Duck Island, a group of Hula Ducks running for their lives away from a few incoming Toxin Matter.) * Kerogine (voice over) “And his crew of Toxin Matter are helping him.” (Back to the present.) * Kerogine “People will no longer be able to enjoy their lives. Drillzer has gained lots of power over them. He’s after every living being, including ghosts, so with Phantabus by his side, he will not be able to stop him from taking it. Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost.” (All gasped.) * King “No! That can’t happen. There must be a way we can stop him.” * Kerogine “There is, but it’s the only way.” * King “What is it?” * Kerogine “It is only by making this sacrifice that Earth and the lands beyond it might be saved. I must...get rid of my magic, before Drillzer has the chance to steal it from me.” (The young ones voiced their worries.) * King “Wait a second! But...can’t you give your magic to someone? Specifically...to one of us?” * Kai-Lan “Oh! I can do that!” * Kerogine “But wait! My magic can’t just disappear into thin air. Someone must keep it safe. Or perhaps...a certain group can.” * Kai-Lan “Huh?” * Kerogine “Yes. I’m referring to the animatronics, Grim Griefer, and the Monkey King.” * Griefer, Monkey King, Animatronics “Why us?” * Kerogine “I don’t think Drillzer is aware that a group of animatronics and a skeleton in a robe exists. If I transfer my magic to you, Drillzer will not know where it has gone.” * Cappy “That is true.” * Kerogine “Do you understand what I’m asking of you?” * Monkey King (saluting) “Yes, sir!” * Griefer “Yes. It’s just...I’m only now learning how to be a ---” * Manny “Dude, I bet you can kick butt just as well as we can.” (The purple ghost nods.) * Kerogine “Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things you’ll ever do, but I’m certain you can do it.” * Jack “Sweet!” * Kerogine “However...you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that anyone else being aware of your new powers could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?” * King “I promise you, we won’t fail as long as we work together!” * Kerogine “Then we must begin at once.” (Cut to an overhead of the room; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho backed away as the soon-to-be mages took position in front of the ghost. At ground level, Kerogine casts a white aura around his body. His eyes pop wide open and burn pure yellow, and a large beam of blistering magical force shot upward to merge into a glowing blue/purple sphere near the ceiling. This expands as it slowly descends down toward the group. The camera shifts to move along with the orb, now splitting into nine smaller orbs that plunged into their heads as the view snaps to white.) To be continued... Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts